Hoobastank
*nu metal * *ska punk }} | years_active = 1994–present | label = |Open E Entertainment |Napalm Records}} | associated_acts = Vanessa Amorosi | website = | current_members = *Doug Robb *Dan Estrin *Chris Hesse *Jesse Charland | past_members = *Markku Lappalainen *Jeremy Wasser *Derek Kwan *Matt McKenzie *Josh Moreau *David Amezcua }} Hoobastank (often stylized as h∞bastank, and originally known as Hoobustank) is an American rock band, formed in 1994 in Agoura Hills, California with lead singer Doug Robb, guitarist Dan Estrin, drummer Chris Hesse, and original bassist Markku Lappalainen. They were signed to Island Records from 2001 to 2012 and have released five albums and one extended play to date. Their fifth studio album, Fight or Flight, was released on September 11, 2012. They have sold 10 million albums worldwide. The band is best known for their singles "Crawling in the Dark", "Running Away", and "The Reason". History Early career (1994–2000) Vocalist Doug Robb had known guitarist Dan Estrin for some time before competing against him in a high school battle of the bands competition and subsequently, they decided to form a band. They then recruited Markku Lappalainen and Chris Hesse to form Hoobustank. Hoobustank started playing gigs at the local venue Cobalt Cafe along with Incubus and others. They recorded their first full-length self-released album in 1998 called They Sure Don't Make Basketball Shorts Like They Used To. It featured an unusual saxophone section headed by Jeremy Wasser, who executive produced the album and recorded the Summer Romance saxophone solo on Incubus' S.C.I.E.N.C.E. album. The Incubus connections continued with Fourth Street Recording's music producer Jim Wirt and logos and visual design by Brett Spivey. By this stage, Hoobustank had developed a strong reputation in Southern California. This attracted interest from Island Records, who subsequently signed the band in 2000, now spelled Hoobastank. At the time of signing, the band had completed a second full-length album, titled Forward, also featuring Jeremy Wasser, however the band felt that the direction they were heading in would work best without a sax, so Wasser departed the band and the album was shelved. A few tracks were rerecorded for release on the band's self-titled 2001 release. The original recordings from the Forward sessions made their way to the Internet via peer to peer sites in late 2001. ''Hoobastank'' (2001–2002) Hoobastank released its self-titled debut album in November 2001. The first single was "Crawling in the Dark" which was a breakthrough hit, reaching No. 68 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, No. 3 on the Modern Rock chart, No. 7 on the Mainstream Rock chart and No. 1 on an MP3.com download chart in early 2002. Also, the song was featured in the 2002 inline skating game, Aggressive Inline, appearing on the Xbox, PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and GameCube consoles. The second single "Running Away" was even more successful, reaching No. 44 on the Billboard Hot 100, No. 2 on the Modern Rock chart, No. 9 on the Mainstream Rock chart and No. 3 on the MP3.com download chart. The Hoobastank album went Platinum due to these hit singles and reached No. 25 on the Billboard 200 album charts and No. 1 on the Billboard Heatseeker chart. The album achieved recognition internationally with the band touring in Europe and Asia in support of the record. "Remember Me", the third single released from this album, was a moderate hit, reaching No. 23 on the Modern Rock charts. The band made a song titled "Losing My Grip" for the soundtrack of the movie The Scorpion King. ''The Reason'' (2003–2005) In early 2003, in Myanmar the group contributed the song "Right Before Your Eyes" to Daredevil: The Album. The band then entered the studio with producer Howard Benson. Recording was disrupted for a month when Dan Estrin was seriously injured in a minibike accident in August. Estrin had recovered by October and the band headed off on a Nokia Unwired Tour with The All-American Rejects and Ozomatli in November. In an interview, Chris Hesse was asked the same question all ask: "How did the band come up with the name Hoobastank?" He replied, "Doug's brother is the vice president of BMW Motorcycles and lives in Germany. And there is this street out by his house that is called Hooba Street or something like that and before Doug could pronounce the name, he called it Hoobastank and it was kinda a cute thing and his brother still teases him about it to this day. When we were looking for band names it's almost impossible to find a band name that hasn't been taken. Anything remotely normal has been taken already. I don't remember how it came up but someone said it and we were like yeah." Their second album The Reason was released in December 2003. The single Out of Control was made available for download on the band's website. Doug Robb said on the band's website: "A lot of it is about asking questions or questioning all that people see. It's not all about religion. 'Out of Control' is about that and about opening your eyes after being blinded by being devoted to anything." "Same Direction" would reach No. 9 on the US Modern Rock chart, No. 16 on the Mainstream Rock chart and No. 16 on a composite World Modern Rock chart (based on the US, Germany, Sweden, Finland, Canada, and Australia). A year later, the Let It Out DVD collected the band's videos. "The Reason" was put to a popular music video on Tangle. The title track was released as a single in the first half of 2004. It became a hit, reaching No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, No. 1 on the US and World Modern Rock charts, No. 10 in Australia, No. 12 in the United Kingdom and No. 15 in Germany. The song was also played during the final episode of Friends. In Canada, it spent 21 weeks at the top, setting a new record for most weeks at No. 1. Meanwhile, in the United States, the album reached No. 3 on the Billboard 200 album chart. The band's international profile was increased by a support slot on Linkin Park's Meteora world tour in early 2004. ''Every Man for Himself'' (2006–2007) Their third album Every Man for Himself was released in May 2006 and debuted at No. 12 on the Billboard chart. Three singles, "If I Were You", "Inside of You", and "Born to Lead", were released. Another single, "If Only", was planned to be released but was canceled for unknown reasons, possibly because of the low chart achievements of the first three singles. Despite this, the album has been certified Gold in the United States. On a 2005 co-headlining tour with Velvet Revolver, the band received a chilly reception from some audiences and rumors of a feud between Robb and Velvet Revolver frontman Scott Weiland were soon filling Internet message boards. "If I Were You" from Every Man for Himself addressed the whole affair. |title=Hoobastank Biography|publisher=''Billboard.com''}} Robb later said in an interview with MTV News online that he has nothing against Scott Weiland or any other member of Velvet Revolver. ''For(N)ever'' and The Greatest Hits (2008–2009) In October 2007, Robb posted on the official Hoobastank message boards and said that they have "set the bar very very high for this next CD" and that they have "more ideas going into this CD than ever before". On June 2, 2008, Robb posted an update on their temporary website, announcing that the recording process of their upcoming album was almost done and to expect a release date within a couple of weeks. On September 19, Robb posted a MySpace bulletin announcing that the "new Hoobastank album is nearly done". The first single from the album, "My Turn", premiered on radio October 13, 2008. The album Fornever was released on January 27, 2009, as announced by Doug Robb in a blog entry on the band's official website. The song was featured as the theme song for TNA Wrestling's Destination X 2009 Pay Per View. On April 20, 2010, a Vanessa Amorosi fan website revealed details of a collaboration between Hoobastank and the Australian singer, a duet version of "The Letter". On August 5, it was confirmed that there was another version of the song on Universal International. This one was a duet between Hoobastank and the American-Japanese singer, lyricist, actress and model Anna Tsuchiya. The website, VanessaAmorosi.net, also provided the duet version to be streamed in full for the first time. The music video was shot in Los Angeles at Lacy Street Studio with director Paul Brown. The video and single was serviced to Australian media on May 4. While the single was released in Australia on June 19, 2009, featuring Vanessa Amorosi, the version of the song featuring Anna Tsuchiya appears on Hoobastank's greatest hits album The Greatest Hits: Don't Touch My Moustache (Deluxe Edition). For(N)ever had its Australian release on June 26. The best of album The Greatest Hits: Don't Touch My Moustache was released on August 5, through Universal Records in Japan. The Deluxe Edition's tracks were selected from their first four albums by Hoobastank fans on the band's official record label website. Hoobastank was a support band on Creed's 2009 reunion tour. ''Is This the Day?'' (2009–2010) Hoobastank announced on Twitter that they were recording an acoustic album on September 2, 2009. On October 30, Hoobastank covered the song "Ghostbusters" for Halloween and a music video was released on Hoobastank's official YouTube channel. The band released the live album Live from the Wiltern in December 8, which was available exclusively through iTunes. Hoobastank released a new song entitled "We Are One" on January 19, 2010 as part of a compilation from Music for Relief in support of the Haiti earthquake crisis. On February 12, Hoobastank released a new song entitled "Never Be Here Again" as part of the AT&T Team USA soundtrack. In May, the band announced that they will be performing an acoustic live tour at several places in Japan. They released an acoustic album entitled Is This the Day? on August 4, 2010 in Japan, but it has yet to be released in the United States. ''Fight or Flight'' (2011–2016) Doug Robb provided vocals for Apocalyptica's single release "Not Strong Enough" on January 18, 2011. On April 5, 2012, the band announced on Twitter that their new album's name was to be titled Fight or Flight. On May 3, the band revealed the first single "This Is Gonna Hurt". The album was released September 11, 2012. To promote the album, two more singles, "Can You Save Me?" and "Incomplete", accompanied by a touring music video and a lyric video respectively, were released. On August 2, 2013, former member Jeremy Wasser made a one-off appearance on Sunset Strip Music Festival at Whisky A Go Go in West Hollywood, California. He played sax with the band in songs "Earthsick" and "Can I Buy You A Drink?" from They Sure Don't Make Basketball Shorts Like They Used To. Upcoming sixth studio album (2016-present) On November 2016, the band began recording for their sixth studio album. They began working with producer Matt Wallace as posted by members Doug Robb and Dan Estrin on Facebook and Instagram. On January 28, 2017, Doug Robb stated on Twitter that "Studio's done. New music coming". Doug Robb provided the lyrics and vocals for "Fist Bump", the theme song of the 2017 video game Sonic Forces. On October 19, 2017, the band had signed with Napalm Records. They also announced that the sixth studio album is finished and expected to be released on the first half of 2018. Musical style and influences Hoobastank has been categorized under genres such as post-grunge, alternative rock, hard rock, and nu metal, On their early independent releases, the band used a funk metal and ska punk sound and had a saxophone musician in the band.HOOBASTANK A Method To The Madness The band also used rap-like vocals for a few of their songs. In their major-label, self-titled, debut album, the band's sound has changed and removed their saxophone musician and remained as a 4-piece rock band, using a post-grunge and nu metal sound. The band's sound matured in their third album The Reason and became more melodic. Hoobastank cite Mike Patton as an influence. Band members Current members * Douglas "Doug" Robb – lead vocals, guitar * Daniel "Dan" Estrin – lead guitar, backing vocals * Chris Hesse – drums, precussion, backing vocals * Jesse Charland – bass, keyboard, backing vocals Studio members *Paul Bushnell – bass *Chris Chaney – bass Former members *Jeremy Wasser – saxophone *Derek Kwan – saxophone *Markku Lappalainen – bass *Matt McKenzie – bass *Josh Moreau – bass, backing vocals *David Amezcua – bass, backing vocals Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:1994 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:lead value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:rhythm value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass,_backing_vocals id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion,_backing_vocals id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards,_piano,_programming id:sax value:yellow legend:Saxophone id:studio value:black legend:Studio_releases id:other value:gray(0.5) legend:Other_releases LineData = at:11/20/2001 color:black layer:back at:12/09/2003 color:black layer:back at:05/16/2006 color:black layer:back at:01/27/2009 color:black layer:back at:09/11/2012 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1998 color:black layer:back at:06/01/1997 color:other layer:back at:06/01/2002 color:other layer:back BarData = bar:Doug text:"Doug Robb" bar:Dan text:"Daniel Estrin" bar:Markku text:"Markku Lappalainen" bar:Matt text:"Matt McKenzie" bar:Josh text:"Josh Moreau" bar:David text:"David Amezcua" bar:Jesse text:"Jesse Charland" bar:Chris text:"Chris Hesse" bar:Jeremy text:"Jeremy Wasser" bar:Derek text:"Derek Kwan" PlotData = width:11 bar:Doug from:01/01/1994 till:end color:vocals bar:Doug from:03/01/2008 till:end color:rhythm width:3 bar:Dan from:01/01/1994 till:end color:lead bar:Dan from:01/01/1994 till:03/01/2008 color:rhythm width:3 bar:Dan from:03/01/2008 till:01/01/2009 color:keys width:3 bar:Markku from:01/01/1995 till:11/01/2005 color:bass bar:Matt from:08/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:bass bar:Josh from:03/01/2006 till:03/01/2008 color:bass bar:David from:01/01/2009 till:10/01/2009 color:bass bar:Jesse from:10/01/2009 till:end color:bass bar:Jesse from:07/01/2011 till:end color:keys width:3 bar:Chris from:01/01/1995 till:end color:drums bar:Jeremy from:09/01/1995 till:05/01/2000 color:sax bar:Jeremy from:08/02/2013 till:08/02/2013 color:sax bar:Derek from:03/01/1997 till:06/01/1999 color:sax }} Discography * Muffins (1997) * They Sure Don't Make Basketball Shorts Like They Used To (1998) * Hoobastank (2001) * The Reason (2003) * Every Man for Himself (2006) * For(n)ever (2009) * Fight or Flight (2012) References External links * * * An interview with the band from 2009's Rock on the Range Category:Alternative rock groups from California Category:American alternative metal musical groups Category:American post-grunge musical groups Category:Island Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Musical quartets Category:Nu metal musical groups from California